Equilibrium
by Kari Mezmaru
Summary: When the Sanzo ikkou are stranded, a shy girl offers them a place to stay. Then, Kannon appoints her to join them. As chaos follows, the group must learn to balance themselves emotionally and physically. As if they were that balanced before this started.


**Ah, my first Saiyuki fic. Everybody's got to try something new, right? Anyways, I hope its enjoyable!**

**First and utmost disclaimer that pertains to the whole story:**

_**I do not own Saiyuki, or the bishounens. They all belong to Kazuya Minekura. Aw...Now I'm hungry!**_

* * *

"I'm starving..." Goku whined, his eyes watching the road as it passed underneath Jeep. "Are we there yet?" 

"I'm sorry, Goku, but the map doesn't exactly give us good directions in this area," Hakkai answered. Goku let out another whine. Gojyo gazed around the forest absentmindedly for a moment, smoking his cigarette, then yelled out of the blue,

"Face it, Hakkai, you've driven us somewhere and now we're lost! Dammit, hell if we know where to crash in this place!"

"But we _need_ food! I'm dying here of starvation!" Goku cried. He slumped back into his seat like a helpless child.

Gojyo retorted, "Then go on and die, monkey! Then for once I don't have to hear about food all the time!"

"How about you go and die, kappa? Girls probably hate it when you hit on them!" Goku argued. Gojyo look at him as if in mock-shock. He leveled his scarlet eyes with the 18-year-old's golden ones.

"Yeah right! I doubt that! Cooks probably hate you cause you eat too much!" All the while as the two in the back argued, Sanzo was getting all the more irritated. Finally, he had had enough, even though he heard this on a daily basis.

"Shut up! Shut up! If you don't you eat lead!" Sanzo cried with aggravation, aiming his Smith and Wesson at the two. Both Goku and Gojyo cowered in fear, because they knew what would happen if he fired his gun at that close of a range. Sanzo took that moment to pull out his infamous paper fan and smack them both across the heads.

"Hey! What the hell was that--!" Gojyo started, but was cut off by Jeep, who sputtered a bit, coming to a complete stop. All the riders got out quickly, and it transformed back into the little white dragon. It flew wearily to Hakkai's outstretched arms. Hakkai felt the dragon's forehead.

"I'm afraid Hakuryu is sick," he informed, receiving a "What?! But I'm hungry!" from Goku.

"Oh, this is great. Why, Jeep, why? We're stuck here in the middle of the forest, with no food cause we ran out during our way here and I'm starving!..." Goku ranted on and on, much to Sanzo's annoyance. However, the priest's attention was taken by someone else there. He raised his gun, aiming to his left at a tree. Somebody with chestnut brown hair appeared, trembling as if they were youkai, which of course, to say, half of them were.

"H-Hello..." they greeted, faltering. "Are...Are you travelers lost?" The voice was soft and quiet, but the group recognized it to be of a girl.

"Hey, check it out, it's a girl," Gojyo mumbled. "She's rather cute too..." Goku and Hakkai both turned their attention to the newcomer.

"Yes, we are," Hakkai replied kindly. "Do you happen to know a place we can stay at?" The girl nodded quickly.

"You can stay at my house, if you like..." the girl answered, her head bowed so that her chestnut hair fell over to cover her eyes. "O-Oh! I'm sorry...my name is Zen..." She bowed, apologizing for not introducing herself.

Hakkai nodded. He did not pick up any demonic aura from the girl, so he answered. "I am Cho Hakkai. My companions are Genjyo Sanzo--" He pointed to the blond monk who had now lowered his gun on her. "--Sha Gojyo--" He pointed to the scarlet haired man who was now eyeing her. "--And Son Goku." Hakkai pointed to Goku, who had momentarily stopped his whining for lack of food to gaze at her.

Zen nodded, turning around quickly as if flustered. "M-My house is that way..." she informed them, pointing in the direction. She began to walk off, not too fast so the Sanzo-ikkou can follow.

"Hey, hey, do you have lots of food there?" Goku asked, his hands behind his head as he looked forward at her.

"Yes, there will be," Zen answered. "I promise to make you plenty." Goku cheered in delight.

"Yay! Food, food, food, food—Ow!" He had received a strike on the head by Sanzo and his fan once again.

"Silence immediately," he ordered. Goku pouted, replying like an angry child.

"Fine, fine, droopy-eyes baldy." his golden eyes were focused on Zen as he spoke.

"Shut up, now," Sanzo started, placing the fan on his shoulder.. "And why do you keep calling me bald?" he growled softly as an after-statement.

* * *

**Eh, a little short, sorry about that. Now I'm off to go eat something...maybe some ramen...Nya, bye!**


End file.
